


i think that you might be the same as me

by briony_larkin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is Jewish, F/M, Meet-Cute, small towns suck, those are real things that have happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briony_larkin/pseuds/briony_larkin
Summary: based on the real life meet-cute that corbin bleu had with his wife where she saw him at the grocery store and recognized him but didn't realize he was famous.





	i think that you might be the same as me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/gifts).



> i wrote this in like an hour for emma bc people suck, so idk, but i hope it cheers you up!!! you deserve all the nice things!!!!
> 
> minor edits 1/13/18

There are things Darcy likes about the tiny-ass town she grew up in, really. But there are plenty of irritating things about small towns: Fox News playing 24/7 at the local diner, one monument dedicated to both America and Jesus, and being expected to magically remember everyone she'd ever met, even if she'd only met them once when she was two.

Case in point: her mother sent her to the grocery to get a salad to go with dinner (homemade pizza, hell yeah!) and there was now a guy staring at her.

A very, very, attractive guy.

A very, very attractive guy who looks very, very familiar, but she has no idea who the hell he is.

Maybe they'd gone to high school together?

He makes eye contact with her (holy blue eyes how is that _fair_ ) and smiles (Darcy could pledge allegiance to his coloring-- red lips, white skin, blue eyes) right at her.

“Hey!” she says brightly. “How are you doing?” Come on, Darcy, this guy is quite possibly hotter than Thor! How the _hell_ could she forget who this guy was?!

“Um, hi,” Tall, Blond, And Handsome replied. “I'm, uh, I'm alright. How are you doing?”

“Good! Just, you know, here visiting my parents for a bit. What brings you back home?”

“Oh,” he says, looking... _disappointed_? “I actually wasn't born here.”

Oops. Darcy laughs, high and clear, desperately praying it will hide the Awkward. “I guess I didn't know that people who weren't born here knew this place existed.”

He chuckles. (Probably out of pity.) (Shut up, Darcy!) “It is a small area. I was born in New York City, actually, and I've lived in the city most of my life. I guess I just wanted to go somewhere a bit quieter for a little while.”

And the Awkward is mostly avoided! “Hey, I live in New York!” Maybe that's where she knew him... “Do you happen to work in the Stark Tower?”

He bites his lip, which should not be that attractive, and carefully says, “Yeah, you could put it that way.”

Darcy's eyes narrow. She is very much not stupid, thank you, and this guy's lying is as terrible as his muscles are well-developed. “My name is Darcy Lewis.” She holds her hand out. If he is who she thinks he might be, that could ring a bell. Thor likes bragging about his adopted little sister, she knows.

Sure enough, something flashes in his eyes. He shakes her hand and says, “Steve Rogers.”

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere!”

He still hasn't let go of her hand. Not that she's complaining (heaven forbid). Quickly, he looks around like he's afraid of someone else finding out his obviously super well disguised secret.

Darcy rolls her eyes. “I'm not gonna blurt it out to the whole grocery store, dude, chill.”

On second thought, “relax” might have a better word than “chill”.

“You're Thor’s friend?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.”

“And you tased him?”

Darcy preens. Just a little. “Yes, I did.”

He laughs, genuinely, and she wouldn't mind hearing that again, like, every day ever, possibly. “It's good to finally meet you, Darcy Lewis.”

Also she would like to hear him say her name again. In... different... circumstances.

Okay, focus, Darcy. She does not need her mind in the gutter right now.

“It's good to meet you too,” she says, lips quirked up in something between a smile and a smirk.

“So maybe, uh, maybe you could... show me around town, sometime?” One of his hands rubs at the back of his neck and he looks up at her through his eyelashes.

(If you heard a crash, no need to panic. It was just Darcy's panties hitting the floor.)

She bites at her lower lip. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“I mean, um, I... not if, uh, not if you don't want--”

She squeezes his hand, effectively cutting him off. “If you are, I accept.”

He smiles, like the sun rising in the morning.

Damn, he was turning her brain to mush already.

She digs into her purse and pulls out a blue pen, scrawling her number on his hand like it's freaking middle school.

He looks at his palm and grins at her. “I'll call you.”

“Okay, cool.” Darcy takes a half-step back and waves. “See you later.”

“See you.”

Darcy essentially ran out of the store. She had to call Jane as soon as she got home, because she had a daaaaaaaate!!

“Oh!” Her mom looks up as she walks through the door, light glinting off the gold Star of David necklace she always wears. “Darcy, honey, you're back already?! Where's the salad I asked you to get?”


End file.
